


Lets go home

by Mrs_Watson_Holmes (WriterCatherine)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Apologies, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, don't even know what these tags are anymore, may cause toothache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterCatherine/pseuds/Mrs_Watson_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluffy omegle rp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets go home

Did you and Sherlock have an argument John? - Molly xx

Yes, he's being a bigger dick then normal. Why? -JW

He has been staring down a microscope, ignoring the world for 3 hours. - Molly xx  
He hasn't even noticed he forgot to put his slide under the lense. - Molly xx

l expected him to pout. He does that often, occasionally he will fall asleep like that. -JW

He looks... sad. - Molly xx

Quite honestly, Molly, l don't understand why you are telling me this. l'm not going to come over there and fix him, l'm still angry at him. -JW

What did he do? - Molly xx  
And I'm telling you because I care about him, and you do too even if you're angry - Molly xx

Several things. -JW

Name one. - Molly xx

Keeping his bloody experiments in the fridge- l'm never eating spaghetti again, by the way. -JW

He does that anyway. Whats the thing that has caused him to sit in my lab looking as though he is going to fucking cry! - Molly xx

l got him a separate mini fridge for his goddamn experiments! He refuses to actually work, making me pay the bills makes me pay for a cab ride, acts like a child, sulking when things don't go his way, wakes me up in the middle of the night constantly. Not to mention the fact that l don't know why l have decided to fancy him, because he doesn't fucking care about anyone. -JW

So you fell for him and you have shouted at him for everything he normally does because /you're/ frustrated. He does care, at least in some way, otherwise he wouldn't be sitting here fighting back tears because you yelled at him. Come here and apologise. - Molly xx

That doesn't make his regular habits more or less annoying, he needs to stop it and l refuse to apologise. -JW

Then lose your best friend. - Molly xx

[No response]

Look John, all that stuff is just who he is, shouting at him because your frustrated won't change that, and you're both too stubborn to apologize so sooner or later you'll drive each other mad and one of you will move out, - Molly xx

[Delayed response] Fine... -JW

Are you coming? - Molly xx

Yeah, sure. l'll be there in five minutes. -JW

 

John sighed, tucking his phone into his pocket as he paid the cabby and slipped out of the car. He swallowed thickly before reluctantly padding into St. Bart's and into the morgue, where he knew Sherlock would be. "Sherlock?" he asked quietly as he spotted the detective and walked over to him slowly.  
Sherlock's head snapped up, eyes widening as he saw John "John?- What are you doing here?"  
Fuck. Molly was right, Sherlock was definitely holding back tears. "l... l'm sorry l shouted at you," he murmured softly.  
"Why are you apologising... I- I probably deserved it... I'm sorry I'm a 'crappy flatmate' John."  
John shook his head slightly, "No. l wouldn't want any other flatmate..." lt was the truth after all. "l was at fault... l just got frustrated."  
"Why...? Is it because you fancy me? I- I didn't mention it because- because I thought maybe if I ignored it you'd tell me in your own time, you- you just got more frustrated with me though" Sherlock stuttered out  
John bit his lip and slowly nodded. "Yeah, because to you sentiment is a chemical defect found on the loosing side. l-l didn't want to mess up our friendship..."  
Sherlock quickly sealed his lips chastely to John's cutting off his words "I am clearly losing though. In fact I think I already lost my heart."  
John grunted in surprise as Sherlock kissed, him, yet he returned it as soon as he realized what was happening. "O-oh...." John whispered softly, a grin slowly spreading across his face.  
"You really are an idiot if you didn't notice I love you too!" Sherlock smiled "You're my idiot though."  
John stood on his tip toes to press another kiss to Sherlock's lips quickly. "And you are my genius." he hummed softly.  
Sherlock smiled "lets go home."  
John nodded slightly in agreement. "Let's'' he purred.


End file.
